Hojo vs InuYasha
by inukag4evr545
Summary: Kagome, Hojo, and her friends decide to go to the beach during summer break. Kagome decides to bring InuYasha along. What will happen when Hojo and InuYasha fight for Kagome's love?
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha

Hojo vs. InuYasha 

A raven-haired girl perched on top of her roof, looking at the world that lay before her. She knew another world similar to this, a world where a certain hanyou resided. This certain hanyou who would be furious when she didn't return that night.

"Well, I need to spend time here too don't I?" Kagome asked the starry sky, trying to reassure herself. "If he gets angry, I'll just tell him to sit—" Kagome blinked as a loud smash greeted her ears. Though they weren't as sensitive as InuYasha's, she could easily tell someone had paid her a visit. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she let herself down through the window.

"InuYasha . . ." she began, but InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. The girl sighed; the house was so empty with Sota, Mom, and Grandpa gone. _I do wish InuYasha were here_. Kagome thought, sitting down on her bed.

"I'll go back tomorrow, after the beach."

"Kagome! Kagome! It's Hojo! Can I come in?" Kagome took one last look around her room, then made her way down the stairs. She opened her front door and welcomed her guest.

"Are you ready?" Hojo asked, pointing his thumb at the car that was parked down the steps. Kagome smiled, wishing that her temple wasn't so high up.

"I'll be right back!" Kagome said running up the stairs two at a time, then slowing down as she got to her open bedroom door. InuYasha sat, smelling her floor.

"Uh, InuYasha . . .?" Kagome asked stepping into the room. InuYasha suddenly sat up. His face was a flush of red,

"Where the hell have you been? We're missing out on Shikon Shards because of you!"

"Sit." Kagome said picking up her bag by her bed.

"Kagome, is everything all right up there?" Hojo asked, calling up the stairs.

"Why'd ya do that?" InuYasha asked, pulling himself away from the carpet.

"I'm going to the beach InuYasha. If you want to come, let's go." Kagome said, pulling her bag over her shoulders, "I'm sure Hojo will let you borrow one of his." InuYasha growled quietly at Hojo's name, how dare that Hobo try to take Kagome away from him? He already had Koga to deal with and that dumb Akitoki.

"I'll go, but only to look for shards." InuYasha said, standing up and crossing his arms. Kagome shook her head and ran down the stairs, "Hojo, this is, uh, my friend's brother from out of town. Is it okay if he comes with us?"

"Sure Kagome, the more the merrier!" Hojo said, "Would you like me to take your bag?"

"Thanks!" Kagome said, giving her bag to Hojo's open arms. InuYasha growled behind her and Kagome realized InuYasha didn't have a hat on.

"InuYasha where's your—"

"Where did you buy those dog-ears InuWasha?" Hojo asked on as he started on the first flight of stairs.

"I was born with—"

"I gave them to him for a present. Let's get into the car." Hojo smiled and handed Kagome her bag. The group loaded into the car and Hojo turned the key in the ignition. InuYasha growled and his hand reached for Tetsusagia. Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay InuYasha, it's just a car." InuYasha blushed and turned away.

"So InuYasha, where do you live?" Hojo asked turning around to face InuYasha briefly.

"Uh, he lives, out of town." Kagome said quickly, placing her hand over InuYasha's mouth while stuffing a potato chip into it, "Anybody want some chips?"

"Yes please Kagome." Hojo said accepting a few potato chips from Kagome.

"What about me?" InuYasha said rudely as Kagome forked the whole bag over to InuYasha there was no use trying to share potato chips while he was around.

"InuYasha, what's your mom's name?" Hojo asked again trying to spark a conversation.

"His parents are, uh, Sesshomaru, and uh, uh, Kaede." Kagome said, blushing. InuYasha spit out the chips he was eating.

"Hell no! That old witch and that damn demon my parents?" InuYasha said growling softly. Kagome sighed and laid her head on her window. This was going to be a long ride.


	2. Snuggled Up Close

Kagome stared out the window for a long time, thinking of how odd her life had become since her birthday. InuYasha looked at her for awhile, wondering what she was thinking about.

"So InuYasha, have you, um, known Kagome for a long time?" Asked Hojo, looking through his rear-view mirror. InuYasha looked at Hojo, then at Kagome who had found herself leaning against InuYasha's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Hojo's eyes narrowed in the mirror as he saw the sight behind him.

"InuYasha, do you love Kagome?" He asked slowly, attempting to keep the anger from his voice.

"Yeah," InuYasha said blushing slightly, but not moving his arm, "Kagome comes to see me a lot." Kagome mumbled softly in her sleep and snuggled closer into InuYasha.

InuYasha lay back against his seat, feeling sleep pulling at the edge of his mind. Tonight he would change into a human. During the day all he would want to do was sleep, but in the feudal era he had to be awake, hunting for jewel shards to kill Naraku. InuYasha closed his eyes and rested his head on Kagome's. He opened them partially and attempted to stay awake.

Hojo looked at the mirror as the strange teenager fell asleep beside Kagome. As much as he hated to admit it, they looked good together. He loved Kagome and was angry that someone else shared his feelings. He was probably the reason she had to cancel all of their dates. _Stupid InuYasha!_ He thought, yelling metally.

InuYasha felt Kagome move underneath him and part of him woke up, but the other part of him decided it was better to sleep so he agreed with that part and closed his eyes.

To any other driver looking through the slightly tinted window they would see a strange boy with ears snuggled up to a beautiful raven haired girl.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's 10:20 at night and I'm tired! I'll try to write more. If you have any ideas please send them to me! I can't think of a lot of things for InuYasha and Kagome to do at the beach. I only have a few ideas. Thanks!


End file.
